Discovering Ourselves
by Sakine Manami and Ryuuta
Summary: The Guardian's are grown up and have kids... They are growing up and realizing love, friendship, and family. Rated T! No flames! KuTau, RimaHiko, TadAmu.


**Hey! This is our frist collab fic with each other! So, this is about the future :D We don't own anything but the OCs and plot idea**

* * *

**++~~Discovering Ourselves~~++

* * *

**

Eleven year-old Souma Akemi rose up from her bed, she walked towards her bathroom and took a shower. She put on a white shirt with long sleeves, a red tie, a black blazer, a red checked skirt, and knee-length white socks. She tied her brown medium-length hair on a pair of two low pigtails. She has deep violet eyes as well. She then walked out of her room and into another room. She slowly opened the door and peeked

"Akira…" She called

Akemi slowly reached the sleeping boy and without any second thought shook him

"Akira~~" She called

"Five more minutes, mom…" He mumbled

Akemi pouted, "I may look like mom, but I'm not…"

"Shit…" Akira mumbled, "I'm up…" He rose up and rubbed his eyes

"Now go and get dressed!" She said

"Fine, fine…" He stood up and walked towards his bathroom.

Akemi went out and walked towards the dining room at their one-floor flat. She went in there and saw her mom making breakfast

"Ohayo, mama…"

"Ohayo, Akemi…" She smiled back at her daughter

"So, where's dad?"

"Still asleep, he's a heavy sleeper…"

"Same with Akira…" She smiled

"Yeah… But I see you two take it well with the separate rooms" Utau smiled

"Well of course! But, we still miss having to sleep in the same room…"

"I know, sweetie… But, you two are growing up, right?"

"Yeah…"

With that split second, Akira walked in, yawning and wearing the exact duplicate of his father's uniform

"Ohayo…." He said as he stretched his arms

"Hey, Kira…" Akemi greeted

"Stop calling me that!"

"What? It sounds cute…" Akemi stuck out her tongue

"But it's a GIRL'S name…" He whined

Akemi laughed, Utau gave their breakfast and the three continued to talk

**xXXx**

Hotori Taichi opened his honey eyes and discovered the bed across from his empty

"Man, he sure is an early-riser…" He rubbed his blonde hair and walked outside towards the bathroom. When he wanted to open the door, his sister came out, Hotori Takara has waist-length pink hair and red eyes. She was wearing her seiyo uniform like her mother used to.

"Taichi! Ohayo" She smiled

"Ohayo, Takara…" He replied

"I'm heading off to breakfast first, Taka is already there" She sighed

"Yeah… See ya…"

Taichi walked out wearing an unbuttoned blazer with a neat blue tie. He also wears rather long socks and a pair of trainers. He walked into the kitchen in their family's apartment and saw his family

"Ah, Taichi…" His father greeted

"Ohayo…" He greeted

"Come on, Taichi! Breakfast is ready!" Amu complained at his son

"Your always last, niichan!" Taka joked

"Okay you three! Hurry up and finish up! You still have to catch up with the others, right?"

"Yes, mom…" The three Hotori siblings replied in unison

**xXXx**

Eleven-year old Fujisaki Ichigo rose up from her bed and walked towards her bathroom. She put on a neat Seiyo uniform with a pair of long brown boots to match. Her long straight violet hair tied up on a high ponytail, she also has golden eyes. She walked out towards the first floor to eat some breakfast, when her brother's door slammed open in her face

"Itsuki!" She yelled

"Sorry!" Itsuki yelled running away

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" She chased Itsuki around their house, Itsuki has waist length indigo hair, despite being a boy, he somewhat likes his hair, he also has brown eyes. His height is pretty normal because of basketball, but Ichigo's height is slightly smaller than girls her age, because of her genetics

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"YOU GIRLY-BOY!"

"WHATEVER CLUMSY-LADY!"

"URUSAII!" The two siblings turned and saw their mother, arms crossed, and tapping her leg impatiently

"O-Ohayo… Kaasan…" Ichigo tried to greet her impatient mother

"You two! Ichigo! Your eleven! Try to forgive your brother! Itsuki! Don't run off after saying sorry!"

"Yes, kaasan…" They both sighed

"Now, now…" Their father walked in

"Tousan!" Ichigo said as she hugged her (Now really tall) father

"Ichigo…"

"Nagihiko! These two won't stop fighting! I have to do something!" Rima stomped her feet

"But didn't we used to fight like this?"

Rima twitched at the memory, Nagihiko just smiled

"You two, have breakfast now before your I change my mind" Rima sighed

**xXXx**

A certain midnight blue-haired boy crept on a bed. He saw the sleeping back-length midnight-haired girl and readied himself

"OH MY GOD! FIRE!" He yelled

The girl got shocked and fell of from bed. She opened her silver-tinted eyes and saw the laughing boy in front of her. The boy wears a buttoned blazer, but the tie is flying freely outside the neat blazer

"Not funny, Hideki!" She yelled at the boy, her bangs quickly falling to cover her eyes

"You are soo.. Hillarious!" He laughed

"That's it!" She tackled the boy

"H-Hinata! I'm just joking!"

"Whatever!"

Just that second, Hinata realized that it's almost time for school, she jumped off her brother and into their simple apartment's bathroom she wore her uniform in a normal kind of way, except for the black vest instead of the blazer. The two of them lived alone, their father is traveling around the world for his violin concert for two years, and it's been only a week ever since he left. Hinata cooked some breakfast for them to eat and she served them

**xXXx**

Akemi and Akira ran towards their meeting spot. At the hill near Seiyo. The Fujisakis and the Hotoris are there. Ichigo is talking to Takara, Itsuki is talking to Taichi, while Taka read a book… Man, no wonder he's a genius.

"Hey guys!" Akemi called

"Akemi!" Takara hugged her friend

"Hey Itsuki, Taichi…" Akira walked up towards his fellow sports guy

With that, the Tsukiyomi siblings ran towards their way. Hinata's hair blowing in the wind with her eyes still covered in bangs. Hideki in the mean time, has his father's looks hands down.

As the gang gathered up, they talked about their weekend, until…

"Itsuki! Akira! I dare you two on a race!" Taichi challenged

Akira shrugged, Itsuki smirked. And right on cue, the three of them dashed towards the school. Akemi just sighed at her brother's attitude, he is just too cool…

"He inherits too much of the Tsukiyomi cool-ness heritage…" She sighed

"While you inherit too much of the Souma happy-go-lucky nature" Her cousin, Hideki, laughed

"Shut it, Tsukiyomi" She gave her cousin a shivering killer's aura

"O-Okay…"

"That's what you get for messing with Akemi…" Hinata smirked at Hideki

"Oh yeah! Score one for Souma!" She cheered

Takara walked beside Ichigo as they talked. While Taka just kept on reading his book.

* * *

**It SUCKS Dx**

**We apolagize for AmuTo fans EVERYWHERE T^T But, we are going to create an OC for Ikuto's wife :D So, give ideas people! Create the perfect wifey for Ikuto-y XD**

**And about the Itsuki's hair... Yeah, that part was truthfully, random -v So, RnR... WE DO NOT WANT FLAMES! =] Pleaseeeeee revieww... We need to know what;s wrong with our writing...**

**~Sakine Manami and Ryuuta  
**


End file.
